Beth and Courtney
This article focuses on the interactions between Beth and Courtney. Overview .]] After Courtney debuts in Total Drama Action, Courtney is placed on the same team as Beth, and they quickly grow to dislike each other. Beth dislikes Courtney's bossy and ruthless, particularly due to how often Courtney mistreats her best friend, Lindsay. Courtney ends up disliking Beth because of her naivety and niceness. Beth allies with several contestants to get rid of Courtney, but since she is often immune, they target her boyfriend instead, hoping that it would demoralize her. Tensions between the two grow even bigger once they form an alliance. Their contrasting personalities and inability to get along leads to the end of their alliance one episode after it was formed. Beth is finally able to eliminate Courtney in Top Dog, with the unlikely help of Duncan. Total Drama Island Phobia Factor Not knowing about her fear, Beth tries to offer Courtney some of her team's green jelly in the beginning of the episode. Courtney flinches in fear and rejects the snack, much to Beth's confusion, leading Courtney to respond that she simply does not like green jelly. Total Drama Action Ocean's Eight - Or Nine Courtney immediately clashes with Beth after taking leadership of the Killer Grips. Beth is offended when Courtney orders her to mush, and protests that her teammates are not sled-dogs. Courtney called Beth a "complete dud" due to the Grips' poor performance in the challenge, so Beth, along with all the other teammates, vote Courtney off even though they knew that she had immunity in the Awards Ceremony. One Million Bucks, B.C. Beth complains about having Courtney on their team, especially after Chris reveals all the unfair advantages that Courtney would have thanks to a contract from her lawsuit. Beth calls her bossy and is very unhappy after learning that Courtney can use her PDA during the competition, as Beth is "the one with a boyfriend". Million Dollar Babies During this episode, Beth "sleep twirls" Courtney's PDA, nearly breaking it when she tosses it in the air, which Courtney just barely manages to catch. She then warns Beth that if she ever touches it again, she would pay. Later in the episode, Courtney, along with Lindsay and Justin, celebrate Beth's victory against Heather during the badminton match. When Beth looks on Courtney's PDA about the video she saw, Courtney accuses Beth of stealing it from her again. Dial M for Merger When Courtney looks for her PDA, Beth finds it on the ground and holds it out to Courtney. However Courtney accuses her of trying to steal it, to which Beth swears she only wanted to give it back, but does not succeed in convincing Courtney. Later on, Beth is forced to comply with Courtney's blackmail in sharing the million dollars in exchange for their safety. Super Hero-ld Beth tries to convince Harold to work with her to vote off Duncan, in the hopes that Courtney would become despondent over Duncan's elimination and be the next one voted off. The Princess Pride Beth, along with Lindsay, is jealous that Courtney is chosen to be the princess. Chris creates and sells Princess Courtney Dolls, one of which Beth uses as a voodoo doll, which Courtney apparently feels the effects of. Later on, at the Awards Ceremony, Chris changes the Princess Courtney Dolls to Princess Beth Dolls, because Courtney's lawyers wanted a large cut of the profits. Beth responds to this by excitedly jumping up and down and screaming with joy, but eventually starts to feel pain due to the pins in the doll. Get a Clue When Beth asks to have some of Courtney's reward, she angrily refuses. After Chris is thought to be dead, Beth listens to Courtney's speech and follows her instructions instead of Lindsay's. In the end, after Lindsay ends up winning and taking Duncan to the movies as her reward, Beth states that she can't stay mad at Lindsay for choosing Duncan over her, due to the fact that she really enjoyed watching Courtney become jealous over Lindsay's decision. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen Courtney states in the confessional that she is being "forced" into forming an all-girls alliance with Beth since Lindsay was voted off in the previous episode. Although Courtney is trying to form an alliance with Beth, they still get on each other's nerves throughout the episode, and even nearly get into a knife fight in the kitchen. Although Beth initially denies Courtney's pleas to form an alliance, she eventually agrees after Courtney allows her the use of her PDA. They complete the remaining part of the challenge (which involved cooking the "seven deadliest fish known to man", which they serve to the winner of the challenge). 2008: A Space Owen At the beginning of the episode, Courtney is disgusted by the boys and comments to Beth how they were apes, only for Beth to start making monkey noises while pointing. When Beth figures out that the genre of the challenge will be outer space movies, Courtney sarcastically calls her a "genius". Beth, being unaware of the sarcasm, is happy to be complimented. When the girls win the first challenge, they are allowed to decide the order in the second challenge. Beth tries to tell Courtney to let both go first, but Courtney covers her mouth with her hand out of annoyance. Courtney decides her and Beth are to go last, but once Chris explains the next challenge is the Vomit Comet, Courtney tries to take back her decision, but it is too late. Beth then becomes angry at her, explaining in the confessional that this is what she tried to tell her. Later, after Beth decides to do the Vomit Comet challenge instead of forfeiting as told by Courtney, she is seen glaring at her. They later get into a major argument in their trailer, where Beth tells Courtney that she is always mean and bossy. The fight continues prior to the Awards Ceremony where Beth votes for Courtney and this officially ends their short-lived alliance. Top Dog Courtney is seen actually being relaxed and nice with Beth at the breakfast table, despite their argument and alliance break-up in the previous episode. Courtney also expresses concern over whether she and Duncan kept her awake with their relationship talk. In the confessional however, Beth reveals that she has been listening to Courtney and Duncan's interactions in the previous night and pities Duncan for needing to memorize a forty-two page letter in order for him to have a serious relationship with Courtney. Once the challenge begins, Courtney pushes Beth over as they get to choose their animal buddy, prompting Beth to angrily comment on the similarity between Courtney and her animal buddy. After the challenge ends, Beth is worried about Courtney's health after she gets in to a fight with her shark in the first challenge and again after Courtney is seen shivering once she returns from the forest. Later, Courtney is shown belittling Beth even after her animal buddy found Courtney's PDA for her, which had been lost earlier in the episode. Beth does not seem to be the least bit upset when Courtney is finally eliminated at the end of the episode, as she voted her off due to being a threat. Mutiny on the Soundstage Even though Beth is able to make it through most of the second half of the challenge by answering questions about the cast, the only one she is unable to answer the question related to Courtney. When Chris asks Courtney's question, instead of giving an answer, Beth rants about how she thinks it's unfair for Courtney to sue the show, concluding by saying that "Courtney is barely a human being". The Aftermath: IV Courtney clearly supports Duncan over Beth during the finale. When Courtney suggests a "completely unbiased" quiz show to solve the tie, she winks at Duncan, implying that the quiz was actually going to be completely biased towards him, but her idea is rejected by the others. Courtney later votes for Duncan. When Beth wins in her ending, Courtney once again tries to sue the show for "election fraud". Trivia *There is a direct connection to the conflict of Courtney and Lindsay and to the friendship of Beth and Lindsay. *This conflict shares several similarities to the conflict between Beth and Heather. **Both involve Beth and the main antagonist of a season. **Both involve the antagonist forming an alliance with Beth, and bossing her around. **Both involve Beth becoming fed up with the way she's treated and finally standing up for herself. *Counting Duncan's ending, they rank with a gap of two places from each other in both seasons they compete in together. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Total Drama conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Interactions Category:Total Drama interactions